


His Maid

by quietmumbles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad swears a little, Boys Kissing, Dom Badboyhalo, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Skeppy, degradation kink, maid skeppy, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmumbles/pseuds/quietmumbles
Summary: skeppy did thing on twitter to see what he dresses up as and bad suggested that he should be a maid, therefore I will be writing bbh fucking skeppy in a maid outfit.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 455





	His Maid

His day would have been going so well until he decided to make one of the dumbest tweets of his life. It read, 'what should I dress up as for halloween? the most liked reply is what I will do. pls don’t make me regret this'. Obviously, him stating "pls don't make me regret this" should filter out the bad stuff, right? Wrong. He had so much hope when he got a reply from Bad saying to dress up as his Minecraft character, this hope soon dying when Bad added another reply, telling him, 'Oooo or a maid uwu'. Goddammit, BadBoyHalo...

The day finally comes, the maid outfit he ordered was in the mail and ready for him to put on. This arrival coming pretty early since Halloween still wasn't for another 4 days. Discreetly, not trying to let Bad, his roommate and best friend, know of the package, he ran off into his room with it. He made sure to lock it as he opened the small box, seeing a sealed off maid costume, ready to be worn. The box had a cute dress, some thigh highs, a choker that had some ribbons on it, the head-piece, and some black shoes. He ripped off the seal and pulled apart the plastic bag type material, everything inside falling onto his bed. He chucked the box along with the bag across his room, turning on his lights as he fumbled around, taking off the clothes he was wearing so that he could put that damn maid costume on.

Soon, Skeppy looked into the mirror, he stared at the maid-ified version of him, almost laughing at how stupid he thought he looked. Almost having a heart attack when he heard three small bangs on his door, Bad was knocking. 

After the knocks, Skeppy heard him, "Geppy? Are you in there? It sounded like you were throwing stuff around... I just wanted to check on you!" Bad's voice muffled through the door. 

Skeppy panicked. Should he just respond with a quick 'yup all good!' or change back? No, changing back would take way too long and Bad would be even more worried... God what to do, what to do...

"Geppy? Hello?" Bad said a bit louder, knocking once again. 

Skeppy swallowed his pride and unlocked the door, cracking it open and peeking through the crack, "All good..." Skeppy said quietly.

"Oh, okay... And, why are you not showing your room? I knew I heard a ruckus in there... What did you do?" Bad said in a disappointed tone, motioning to the slightly opened door.

"Haha... Yeah, my room is a little messy, I am cleaning it up though, don't worry." Skeppy gave him a soft smile, Bad sighing and pushing the door, Skeppy being unprepared for this and trying to push against Bad and failing, the door swinging open. "Bad, I..." Skeppy tried to speak before Bad covering his mouth once he saw what Skeppy had been wearing.

"Holy muffin..." Bad spoke behind the hands that were in front of his mouth, smiling. "You look so..."

Skeppy groaned, "I know I look stupid, dude. Shut up." He rolled his eyes, reaching to go close the door, "You're the one who wanted it."

"W-what? Skeppy no! You look so good! Like... really really good!" Bad giggled stopping Skeppy from shutting the door and stepping in the room, reaching to Skeppy's neck to prod at his choker that had a small bell attached, causing skeppy to let out a small surprised "eep!". "This little bell here is so cute too, and- Oh my gosh!" 

Bad stopped to pick up one of Skeppy's legs, "Thigh highs! Oh my gosh, Skeppy!" He laughed, "You look so cute right now!" 

"Bad!" Skeppy tried pulling his leg from Bad's grasp, only to tumble a little, grabbing Bad's shoulder for support. 

"Hehehe, I caught myself a maid Skeppy..." Bad whispered into Skeppy's ear, making the shorter practically whimper.

Well shit, with Bad prodding around his neck, grabbing his leg, and whispering into his ear, it's not his fault for getting just a little turned on. Thinking about the situation he was in, him in a cutesy outfit being showered with compliments and touched all over by his friend, who can blame him? As soon as Skeppy could take note of the tent that was building itself up underneath some frills, Bad saw it too and dropped Skeppy's leg.

"O-oh! Sorry, Skeppy I wasn't aware that would happen... I was too touchy." He laughed apologizing for accidentally manhandling Skeppy. 

"Bad- You can- I mean like-" Skeppy stuttered his way over different sentences he wanted to start, "You can touch me if you want, I don't mind it, seriously." This was so damn embarrassing, but he had to say it, "If anything, Bad I really want you to touch me."

"Skeppy..." Bad sighed, stepping over to his friend and snaking his hand down his waist, grabbing at the black fabric as he picked it up and dropped it, watching the dress bounce. "Bouncy, bouncy..." Skeppy watched Bad's cute smile as Bad's hand glided itself around his body, going from softly touching the outsides of the dress to sneaky fingers moving along his thigh, working their way up.

"..." Skeppy just looked into Bad's eyes, nodding. 

With that, both of Bad's hands grabbed Skeppy's waist and tossed him over his shoulder, causing Skeppy to scream out a, "W-what are you doing-".

That question is quickly answered as he was thrown onto his own bed, Bad's armed pressed into the soft blankets surrounding him, pinning him down. Skeppy gave a kind goodbye to all of his dignity that he was aware he was about to lose. That hand that was snaking up his thigh before now was back to the same spot, sliding underneath the dress's fabric and up to the waistband of his underwear. "Hope you don't mind me taking these off."Bad whispered once again into the tanned boy's ear, sliding his boxers down his legs and tossing them away from the bed. Skeppy suddenly felt exposed as his dick twitched, the cold air making contact with it. Skeppy gasped as Bad's fingers slid along the sensitive skin, surprised as Bad trapped his lips in a kiss, a passionate one at that. Bad's tongue entering his mouth and taking ownership, entangling itself with Skeppy's. 

"Mm-" Skeppy whined into Bad's mouth, Bad's hand pushing Skeppy's legs open so he could have more access to the shorter. Bad pulled away from Skeppy's lips and prodded two fingers into Skeppy's mouth, causing him to moan around them, coating them with spit as he let his tongue sluttily move around his fingers. 

"Gosh, Skeppy. I didn't know I was dealing with a whore." Bad laughed, pulling his fingers out of his mouth, a trail of spit following along with them. He lifted up the bottom of Skeppy's dress and put it in Skeppy's mouth, "Bite." Skeppy following his orders and biting down on the fabric, keeping it out of the way.

Bad shoved both of those fingers in Skeppy at once, Skeppy immediately dropped the dress from his mouth, "Ouch! Ba-"

"Shut up, slut. Told you to bite that, can't follow orders? What a worthless maid." Skeppy whimpered at his words and took the ends of the dress back into his mouth, his chest and bottom-half left exposed. 

Those fingers once shoved into Skeppy scissored his insides, stretching him open. Skeppy's thighs shaking underneath Bad's freehand which was holding one of them down. Skeppy's orgasm practically seconds away as Bad's fingers increased to three, continuing to fuck his hole. Skeppy spoke with the fabric still in his mouth, "Can I call you master, Bad?" 

"Sure you can, you are my precious maid. Even if you are a useless one who couldn't follow my simple order earlier." Bad's voice of disappointment aching in Skeppy's heart, even if it was a roleplay he wanted to be a maid that pleased Bad, not a useless one. 

Bad's fingers pulled out of Skeppy and Bad wiped his hand on the blankets, "If you want to make yourself useful, take off these pants for me, dear."

Skeppy got to it immediately, his hand reaching for Bad's zipper, pulling it down and sliding off his pants, tossing them like bad did before with his own clothes. He looked up at Bad and his finger trailed over Bad's waistband, looking for a sign he should continue. Bad nodded and Skeppy's fingers slid underneath the band, pulling on it and letting go, watching it hit against Bad's skin. Skeppy laughed as Bad jumped a little, not expecting him to do that. Bad just gave a disappointed look that made Skeppy shake his head, getting back to what he originally planned on doing, taking Bad's cock out of these damn boxers. Skeppy gripped his dick in his hand, marvelling at how much bigger Bad was than him.

"You could stare at it all day, or you can bend the fuck over and let me fuck you." Bad mentioned, making Skeppy shiver and remove his hand from his dick and looking into Bad's eyes. 

"The second option sounds better," Skeppy stated.

"Oh? Does it sound better, maid-boy? I don't hear you begging for it like you want it?" Bad smirked, Skeppy loving the dominance.

Thank god he already said goodbye to his dignity earlier, "Please, master fuck me, I want you to use me so bad... Please..." 

Bad kept that devious smirk on his face, flipping Skeppy over and lifting up his dress, swiftly slamming himself into Skeppy. The shorter both moaning at the pain and the pleasure he had just felt at once, clenching himself around Bad as chills went up his spine. "Master please-" 

He kept up a generous pace for Skeppy to get used to him, this lasting only seconds as he was back into thrusting into him at a constant fast motion. His prostate being stimulated again and again and again- Tears falling down Skeppy's cheeks and falling down his chin as he threw his head back, whining out the same words 'master' and 'oh god...' and 'please'. Bad returning with an "Of course you like me slamming into you, huh? You like me making you my bitch?"

"Yes master-please, ah~!" Skeppy's voice wrecked from the loud pornographic moans coming from his mouth. He was sure that someone was hearing this from the outside, not that he gave a shit or anything. 

Skeppy felt his neglected cock being stroked by Bad's hand, the stimulation from both sides causing him to come all over his stomach, moaning out an, "I'm coming, master, I'm coming!" 

The shorter boy squeezed around Bad as he came over himself, the tears still falling from his face as he closed his eyes, his vision going blurry for just a few seconds. Bad felt the pressure around his dick and came inside Skeppy, pulling out of him and groaning, falling on top of Skeppy and laying there.

They both just lied there for a second, gasping for air until Bad lifted his head to look at Skeppy who he now noticed was crying, "Skeppy! Are you okay, did I hurt you? You could've told me to stop-" 

"No-no! It's okay, I liked it, It was just the overstimulation and stuff, nothing too bad though, don't worry about it, okay?" He gave Bad a kind smile, kissing his cheek. "That was nice."

"Yeah... It was." Bad smiled back, looking at the mess they made of both Skeppy and Skeppy's bed. "I think you should clean your dress. Also these blankets."

"Well duh, I'll just throw them in the wash or something. Let's go shower. Then let's eat, I'm starving." Skeppy laughed.

"Ooo! You're a maid right now, does that mean you are gonna make me something?"

"Yeah sure, I'm also gonna burn down the house along with what I make too! You know I suck at cooking, Bad. Let's just order something."

"Fiine...."

**Author's Note:**

> I am too lazy to check if this looks good, so I hope you liked it :)


End file.
